Blood Hunter Stormtroopers
The Blood Hunters were an elite unit created by High Inquisitor Syanne Harkness to hunt down, capture or destroy targets of interest within the Inner Rim and the Levrian Expanse, especially the Antrixian Commonwealth. History The Blood Hunters were initially formed from the 386th Clonetrooper Assault Battalion, serving with the Maridis Sector group. When Order 66 was initiated, many squads of the 386th were led by the rogue force-sensitive, Syanne Harkness, to track down and eliminate any potential Force-using threats within the group’s operating area. After the occupation of the Maridis Sector was established, the newly-appointed Inquisitor Harkness took direct command of the 386th Battalion. From their numbers, Syanne began to train elite squads to use in combating the Jinsai and Antrixian Resistance forces. These elite squads would come to be known as the Blood Hunters, Clonetroopers specialized in combating the Jinsai and Force-users. The Blood Hunters were an effective unit against the surviving Jinsai and other targets within their operational area, but still suffered heavy casualties when facing the forces of the Antrixian Resistance. Initailly, the Blood Hunters had to content with the rebel forces that had intelligence on their tactics and operations. After 15 BBY, the Blood Hunters had changed their tactics enough to make the Resistance's intelligence obsolete. For replacement troops, Harkness looked to recruiting from high performance Stormtrooper squads and outside sources, Human and Near-Human, in order to keep the Blood Hunter numbers intact. Eventually, the 386th Blood Hunter units would be reduced to 3, 25 man squads. Operational Information The Blood Hunters wore Phase II Combat Armor, similar to regular Stormtroopers. The difference came in the coloring: a blood red stripe adorning the armor. The Blood Hunters also used an assortment of munitions besides the typical Storm I Blaster Rifle, ranging from light to heavy energy weapons, explosives, and field equipment to suit mission profiles. RPG D6 Stats Typical Blood Hunter Trooper All stats 2D except: Blaster 4D+2, Brawling 4D+2, Dodge 4D+2, Grenade 4D, Melee Combat 5D, First Aid 4D. Move: 10. Custom Phase II Stormtrooper Armor (+2D to resist Physical, +1D to resist Energy), Ammo Bandolier, Blaster Rifle (5D), Thermal Detonator, Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D). Typical Veteran Blood Hunter Trooper DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 5D, Blaster Artillery 3D+2, Dodge 4D+1, Grenade 3D+2, Missile Weapons 3D KNOWLEDGE 2D Intimidation 3D, Tactics 2D+2 MECHANICAL 2D Ground Vehicle Operations 3D+2, Repulsorlift Operations 3D+2, Walker Operations 3D PERCEPTION 2D+1 Command 3D+1, Search 3D+2, Sneak 3D STRENGTH 2D Brawling 3D+1 TECHNICAL 2D First Aid 4D+1 Move: 10 Character points: 2 Equipment: SoroSuub Stormtrooper One Blaster Carbine (5D+2) (adds +1D to blaster skill if retractable stock is used), Blaster Pistol (4D), Combat Knife (STR+1D+2), Phase II Stormtrooper Armor (+2D to resist Physical, +1D to resist Energy), Ammo Bandolier. Typical Blood Hunter Trooper(Elite Guard and Officer) ''' '''DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 9D+2, (s)Blaster: Repeating Blaster 10D+1, Dodge 7D+1, Grenade 6D+1, Melee Combat 6D+1, Missile Weapons 6D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Intimidation 5D+1, Survival 6D+1, Tactics 6D+1 MECHANICAL 3D+1 PERCEPTION 2D+1 Command 5D+2, Search 8D, Search: Tracking 8D+1 STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 6D+1, Climbing/jumping 6D+2, Swimming 6D TECHNICAL 2D+1 Armor repair 3D+2, Blaster repair 4D+2, Computer prog/repair 4D+1, Demolition 5D+1, Security 5D Move: 10 Equipment: Custom Phase II Stormtrooper Armor (+2D to resist Physical, +1D to resist Energy), Ammo Bandolier, light repeating blaster rifle (5D), comlink, 6 frag grenades (5D) Category:Agents of the Empire Category:Factions